Don't Underestimate Me
by Rose-By Any Other Username
Summary: Vince McMahon issues another WWE Draft, only this time, it involves everyone who works for the company. Stephanie McMahon is not sure if she wants to continue on with her job behind the scenes or go back onto TV. Follow along with Stephanie as she decides where her career path will take her.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon wondered around the spacious lobby of WWE Titian Towers. Every employee was meeting today because her father, Vince McMahon, had made a major announcement last week. Everyone could now choose where they wanted to work, whether that be at Raw, Smackdown, or if you were capable, Corporate.

Since the announcement, everyone was running around, asking others where they were considering going. Even brand managers where trying to persuade superstars to pick their brand over their competitors.

The only time Stephanie had heard from anybody over this whole ordeal, was when people were calling to asking her husband where he was going. Did no one care where she was going to go? To her, this was just another opportunity to make it back on TV. Stephanie had had mixed feelings about going back to that, though. On one hand, returning to TV was something that she loved and was good at. On the other hand, she would have to leave her family for extended periods of time. Did she really want to do that? Was she strong even to?

Stephanie was knocked out of her thoughts by her father and the board of directors calling for the start of the meeting.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Today, we are going to start this "draft" with current Raw superstars, then move onto current Smackdown superstars, behind the scenes employees, and finish with brand managers." announced Vince at a podium gesturing to a table with three documents laid upon them.

Stephanie was to sign with the brand managers because of her years as the general manager of Smackdown. Likewise, her husband, Paul, would be signing with current Raw superstars.

Since signing was done by seniority, Paul was one of the first current Raw superstars to sign. Stephanie looked on as she watched Paul walk up to the table when his name was called and sign his name on one of the three papers. When he was down he looked up and scanned the room for her. When his eyes met her, he smiled and made his way over to her.

Stephanie smiled back, "Hey, where did you sign?"

"Impatient much?" Paul replied with a laugh.

Stephanie just shrugged.

"Well if you must know, I want with corporate. I want to be home more, you know. I want to spend some more quality with my girls." He said as he pulled his wife close to him.

Hours passed and the brand managers were up next. Stephanie still had no clue what she was going to do. Before she even had time to sort through where she might end up, her name was called.

She walked slowly up to the table going through the pro's and con's of each option. Even as she approached the table and picked up the pen, Stephanie still hesitated as she looked over each sheet of paper. In an instant, one of the board members shoved the corporate paper at her and pointed to it.

"Sign it!" the man said with authority.

Stephanie looked at him like he was crazy. Who did he think he was talking to her like that. Every one in the room was silent as they waited for her to respond. She just continued to stare down the man in front of her. Picking the corporate paper up and looking in over, Stephanie retorted, "You know, I spent all day thinking what I was going to do. I could go to corporate and resume what I do now. I could kick Vickie Guerrero off of Raw and become general manager. I could go to Smackdown and do the same thing to Booker T."

The board member just looked at her with anger in his eyes.

Stephanie turned around to face the crowd as she continued, "Even as I walked up here, I had no idea of what to do. Not one person came to me and asked me where I was going to go or try to persuade me to go somewhere. Am I not good enough for any of you? Didn't I work hard enough?"

She glanced around at the expressionless faces in front of her. When no one answered her, she turned back to the board members.

"I didn't want to screw anyone over by taking a brand and I was going to sign with corporate. But that was until you shoved that paper in my face and demanded that I sign it. That's when I decided I didn't care about anyone else but me when it came to my decision!" Stephanie yelled as she got in the man's face.

Pushing the corporate paper aside, she signed her name on the paper. Stephanie looked up at the man who shoved the paper at her and said "I don't take orders very well." And with that, she walked right out of the building, leaving everyone at a loss of words.

Gaining their composer, the board of directors looked down at the paper Stephanie had signed. There was a short silence and then loud gasps. Everyone rushed to the table to get a look at when had caused such a reaction. Everyone was either totally shocked or majorly excited.

Stephanie McMahon was now the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw.

* * *

**Not sure if I could make this a one-shot or expand on it. As always, let me know what you think. Please R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For some of you this is a long-awaited chapter update. Sorry for the wait, it's just a really hard story to write and I'm not sure why. This chapter is for LiLCountry24 because she had waited so long for it. I hope it lives up to your expectation. As always, please R&R. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stephanie was sitting on the bed she shared with her husband at their home in Connecticut. She wasn't sure how Paul felt about her leaving to go be GM of Raw but she wasn't sorry for making such a rash decision. Paul never even asked her where she was going to sign, no one had. They all assumed that she would go crawling back to corporate to make people happy. The trust of the matter was that she was tired of making others happy where she only felt regret. She loved being GM, it made her feel important whereas at her corporate office, she felt ordinary. But Paul was the one who got to live out his dream while she sat home doing nothing to get her nowhere. How was any of that fair?

A slam of the front door and stomping of the stairs signaled the arrival of her husband, She could feel his presence, but she couldn't bring herself to look up at him. She remained sitting on the edge of the king size bed, staring at her folded hands. She could tell that he was mad and she wasn't in the mood to argue with him when she was doing enough arguing with herself.

"Do you mind explaining to me what happened at the signing?!" Paul looked at Stephanie with anger in his eye. Judging by the silence on her part, he began to pace.

"Stephanie, this is not a game! We had a plan! We were both supposed to sign with corporate so we could focus on our family not go off chasing fairy tales!" Paul was screaming at this point yet Stephanie remained the same up until the last line of his rant.

Stephanie looked up with fire in her eyes, "You want to talk about fairy tales?! Once upon a time, Paul Levesque went off to be a wrestler while I stayed home and put my life on hold for you! Why is it so wrong that I finally want my moment to shine?! How is that fair?!"

Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Is that what this is all about?! Getting your moment of glory?! That shouldn't be your main priority! You have three little girls, Stephanie! How are you going to be a mother to them from a different city every week?!"

Stephanie stood from the bed and got in Paul's face with her head held high, "Don't talk to me about being a good parent, Paul. Where were you doing all the important moments of their life's, hmm?! Oh that's right, you weren't there!"

Paul turned away when Stephanie finished. She certainly was hitting below the belt when she brought that up. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt a bit of hatred towards her which he never felt before. Paul had no intentions of even looking at her to see if she maybe wished as if she had never opened her mouth, he just left the room.

Stephanie raked her fingers through her chestnut locks. How could she have said that to her husband? She knew that he was away to provide for their family and felt terrible that he had to miss precious moments in their daughters lives. God! She was such a terrible wife.

Paul made his way down to the living room and sat down on the couch and laid his head in his hands. A million thoughts flooded his mind before he was interrupted by his middle daughter, Murphy. She gently tapped him on the shoulder until he gave her his full attention.

"My friend Jane said her mommy and daddy yelled at each other and then her mommy left. Is mommy going to leave us, daddy?" asked Murphy in a quiet voice.

"No, sweetie, mommy's not going anywhere." Paul looked up at the top of the stairs where he heard the voice answer Murphy.

Stephanie started down the stairs, "You never have to worry about either mommy or daddy leaving because we love each other very much and we apologize when one of us is wrong." Stephanie kneeled down in front of her daughter and husband. She ruffled Murphy's hair and turned to Paul and grabbed his hand, "You were right. I was being incredibly selfish when I signed those papers. And as for what I said upstairs, I know there is nothing I can do to change what I said but if you would find it in your heart to forgive me, that would be totally awesome."

Paul looked down at her and smiled, "Things were said on both sides that were said in anger. I'll make you a deal, you forgive me screaming at you and I'll forgive you for saying some nasty things."

Stephanie started to laugh, "Deal."

Paul leaned down to kiss his wife. Murphy started to giggle at the sight of her parents and Stephanie grabbed her before she could run off, "So, what should we do to her for even asking if I was leaving for good?"

Paul chuckled, "Lets tickle her!"


End file.
